


Varric's Wood

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Varric even do with all that wood he chops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varric's Wood

Everyone always wondered what Varric did with the wood he cut. He took it up to his room, closed the door and was rarely seen outside of meals or strategy meetings.

One night the Inquisitor had had enough, so she strolled right in, no idea of what to expect.   
“Ah, yes, Varric. I was just wondering…“  
She paused, wondering if she had made the right decision after all.   
“What do you do with all that wood?”

“Well Inquisitor, I use it for my shafts.” He said

“You use it for your shafts?” She replied, trying to force down a blush.

“You know, for my bolts.” He said, gesturing over to the crossbow leaning against the wall.

“Oh, yes, of course.”  
The blush was coming on harder than ever, now out of embarrassment more than anything.  
“So you make your own?”

“Yes.”

“It must take a long time, considering how many you use up.”

“I can normally recover a good few, but yes, it does take a lot of time.”

“Do you mind if I ask why you don’t just buy them?”

“If I make them I know that they are of a certain standard, dwarven crafts and all that…”  
He sighed, and then continued.   
“Also, it gives me time to think, to be alone, to think about things, people I knew.”

“Must get lonely, getting lost in your thoughts.”

“Well you’re here now Inquisitor, care to help?”

“I don’t see why not.” The blush had finally given in, and gone home.

“Just go over to the pile over there, pick up the knife and peel the bark off of those logs.”  
“Try to keep as close an edge as possible, I don’t like to waste material.”

“I can’t quite figure out where you do put all the waste.”

“Wood burns, does it not?”

“Oh. I really should have thought of that.” She thought to herself,  _Stupid stupid stupid_.

“Don’t beat yourself up Inquisitor; it happens to the best of us.”

 _Shit, can he read my thoughts, what if he knows what I am thinking now_?

“No, Inquisitor, I can’t read your thoughts, your face just betrayed you.”

“Then how did you?”

“Again, your face betrayed you.”

“Right, I’ll get to work then.”  
She settled into the chair, picked up the knife and the log and began to carve, thinking of ways to force her traitorous face into line.

“Do you ever think of-“

“Bianca? Yes.”

“Who was she?” She really hoped she hadn’t stepped over a line.

“You know I can’t tell you, Inquisitor; even you must get the same answer as everyone does, a girl, a promise, and a song only I know the words to.”  
He began humming it softly, in those deep, cavernous tones only a dwarven song can achieve.

She hoped it hadn’t upset him, but the work wore on and minutes turned to hours.

“Now you’ve finished shaving those logs, you may as well help me shape a few.”

“I feel that it’s only appropriate.”

The logs soon turned to smooth, polished rods, fit right for the crossbow. Varric moved to pick them up, but the Inquisitor kept one.

“I’m going to go and test out its supposed quality, dwarven shafts and all that…”

“The phrase is dwarven crafts…”  
She could tell he was panicking now.  
”It’s not even fit for firing yet, and besides, you don’t even have a crossbow, how could you possibly test… it.”  
 _Oh maker above what is she going to do with that._

“You know I can’t tell you; you get the same answer as everyone else, which is none.”

She looked back as she left the room; the look on the dwarf’s face was priceless.

“Varric,”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

“Your face betrays you.”

 Little did he know she just really needed a doorstop.


End file.
